Charmed Opening Credits
Description The opening credits exist of various scenes from episodes including some deleted scenes. The first three seasons used lots of gold, blue and black colors on the clips and many flashes, the five last seasons used more red, blue, green, yellow and black colors and almost no gold and less flashes. The first three episodes also had credits which had different text-effects. The opening starts with a Golden Gate Bridge shot, with the triquetra and then it shows Piper pressing a rose thorn in a puppet, as the To Lose a Love Forever spell requires, and then, we see a shot of a full moon. Both scenes from the episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Then we see the title clip. Title clip CharmedS.jpg 2.jpg 3Charmed.jpg 4.jpg thumb|300px|right|Charmed season 1 opening credits ;Season 1-3 The title clip exists out of a zooming in clip of the Book of Shadows (deleted scene' from "Something Wicca This Way Comes"), with "CHARMED" scrambling over three blue leaves and a circle that come together which form a triquetra. There is a little flash and we suddenly see overhead shot of the sisters at a round table ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") the blue triquetra and "CHARMED" then fades out. ;Season 4-8 After Shannen Doherty left the title clip had to be remade. Now we only see the first part until the flash, and then it cuts to some scenes before the actors footage. 2z.jpg ONE.jpg 1z.jpg 3z.jpg After the Title Clip After the title clip, and before the actors footage, we see some scenes which include: ;Season 1-3 *The girls reciting the To Lose a Love Forever spell, in the attic. *The girls coming downstairs. *The "starring" shot is girls reciting the The Power of Three Spell. All scenes from the episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes" ;Season 4-8 *The first part until the flash in the intertitle, in the episode Something Wicca This Way Comes. *The Book of Shadows zooming in further and fading to a shot of the Golden Gate Bridge that was once used in the episode That Old Black Magic. *A gargoyle, of the episode Charmed Again, Part 1. *An amulet, of the episode All Halliwell's Eve. *The stairs clip from Something Wicca This Way Comes. *The "starring" shot is Prue's hand flipping the Book of Shadows pages, scene of the episode The Honeymoon's Over. *Piper casting the To Call a Lost Witch spell. *The Scrying Crystal steping on the map, of the episode Astral Monkey. *A triqueta tattoed on Serena's neck, and when she uses Pyrokinesis to light a candle on, both scenes of the episode Something Wicca This Way Comes Theme song During all broadcast seasons of Charmed, the opening theme music was the song How Soon Is Now? by the band Love Spit Love. The song was also used in the movie "The Craft", and was originally composed and performed by the influential British band The Smiths. During the mid-80s the song was very popular and has been referred to as the "Stairway to Heaven" of the '80s. *The fourth and fifth season premiere episodes had special opening credits of 5 seconds which had textless music. *The song was replaced on the season 8 DVD's of Charmed because the license for the song expired before the production of the season 8 DVD's. Brad Kern tried to get it back for the Region 1 release but couldn't. Lyrics :I am the son, :I am the heir. :I am Human and I need to be loved, :Just like everybody else does! :See I've already waited too long, :And all my hope is gone! thumb|300px|right|The Smiths original versionthumb|300px|right|The Love Spit Love version (used on the show) Trivia * The only opening to feature only the three main characters (the sisters) is shown once in season 2, Morality Bites. * When one of the supporting character's does not appear in a particular episode, his/her name also does not appear in the opening credits. Although, there's been two incidents where this hasn't happen. T.W. King was credited in That 70's Episode but he wasn't shown in that episode (Although his younger self was) ''and Brian Krause was credited in Hyde School Reunion but he wasn't shown in that episode. * The capital letter flashes that are seen throughout the whole series are only the letters that spell out ''Charmed. * The starring shot from the season 4 - 8 opening credits is slightly changed in some episodes of season 4. * Karis Paige Bryant was credited in the opening, though she only appeared in 4 episodes. This is due the sudden decision of writing Jenny Gordon out of the series. Fans seemed to dislike her character, which resulted in her early leave. * The text effect has been changed 3 times during the first four episodes of the series. Since Dead Man Dating, the text effect has remained the same; a scroll of initials spelling "charmed" before the actor's name. * From season 4, Most of the scenes in between the Sisters clips, were from season 3, Although one was from season 2 (Morality Bites: When Prue used her Telekinesis, and ended up destroying the attic) and the remaining ones were from season 1. * From season 1 to season 2 there was a pattern in the opening Credits. For example: After Prue's title clip, there's a scene of Prue and Piper, which means Piper is next in the opening credits, after Piper's title clip, there's a scene of Piper and Phoebe, which means Phoebe will be next and after Andy's title clip, there's a scene with Andy and Darryl, then Darryl's opening clips will appear. During season 3 this pattern was broken as between Piper and Phoebe's clip was a clip of Prue and Phoebe. * The opening credits theme song, is also shown on The Craft which is also about witches and was shown to have similarities to Charmed. Ironically, when the theme starts playing Skeet Ulrich who plays Chris in the movie is shown, Skeet would later go on to appear in Scream, with Rose McGowan who plays Paige Matthews in Charmed. *When Shannen Doherty left at the end of Season 3, the Season 4 credits had to be redone. Although one particular clip was left in. When Charmed comes onto the screen, you can see candles surrounding it in the background. That scene is from Something Wicca This Way Comes and was used as one of the two "starring clips" in the original credits. Although the scene quickly cuts to a clip of the Golden Gate Bridge for anyone to notice. (see here for picture) The clip was still used in combination with another clip, at the end of the credits when Connie Burge is credited. The clip that was put over noticeably covers Shannen, and is due to that, not centered. Also Shannen's hands can still be seen during the starring shot, as she is the one who flips through the Book's pages, and also after Rose's clips when she puts the Book of Shadows on its stand. * Since The Wedding From Hell, Alyssa Milano is no longer billed as the last cast member in the Opening Credits after Dorian Gregory, however she is billed after Holly Marie Combs, despite this she is still billed with the top billing status, 'And Alyssa Milano', despite being the third cast member to be billed in the opening credits. She remains the 'And' title until the fourth season where she will be billed first. * The font used in the credits is called the "Charmed Font" and is fan made, the real font is not known. Since the fourth season the font has changed to "Mason" for Starring, And...as "Piper" and Created By. Both fonts can downloaded here: Charmed Fonts * On October 7th 2010, Holly tweeted "I will never forget the thrill I got watching the credits for the first time with Shannen. It was a feeling I had never felt before or since". * The last cast member to be added to the opening credits was Kaley Cuoco. * In the Season 4 premier episode Charmed Again part 1 and 2 there is a slightly change in the opening titels we see a shot of the book of shadows then the triqutea and then the words charmed fade in then in to the episode with a diffent sound Billing Order Alyssa Milano was credited with And during the first three seasons, after Shannen Doherty left, she was put first and Holly Marie Combs was credited as And Holly Marie Combs as "Piper" after she demanded this from the producers of the show. Brian Krause almost got credited with "With". In the eighth season, Kaley Cuoco was put before Brian Krause since he would be leaving after the tenth episode Vaya Con Leos. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Flashes These are used throughout the whole credits, there are still more to be added. Image:Flash.jpg Image:Flash1.jpg Image:Flash2.jpg Image:Flash3.jpg Image:Flash4.jpg Image:Flash5.jpg Image:Flash6.jpg Image:Flash7.jpg Image:Flash8.jpg Image:Flash9.jpg Image:Flash10.jpg Image:Flash11.jpg Image:Flash12.jpg Image:Flash13.jpg Image:Flash14.jpg Image:Flash15.jpg Image:Flash16.jpg Image:Flash17.jpg Image:Flash18.jpg Image:Flash19.jpg Image:Flash20.jpg Image:Flash21.jpg Image:Flash22.jpg Image:Flash23.jpg Image:Flash24.jpg Image:Flash25.jpg Image:Flash26.jpg Image:Flash27.jpg Image:Flash28.jpg Image:Flash29.jpg Image:Flash30.jpg Image:Flash31.jpg Image:Flash32.jpg Image:Flash33.jpg Image:Flash34.jpg Image:Flash35.jpg Image:Flash36.jpg Image:Flash37.jpg Image:Flash38.jpg Image:Flash39.jpg 46.jpg 43.jpg CreditsS3-1_081.jpg Image2.jpg Image1.jpg Image40.jpg CreditsS3-1_044.jpg cha5_credits1_012.jpg FlashCharmed.jpg 2CreditsFlash.jpg 001fgfg.jpg 002jhjh.jpg 004klklkl.jpg 010cxcxcx.jpg 011tytytyty.jpg 11ssdsdfsd.jpg 012klklkl.jpg 018uiuiuiui.jpg 26-1.jpg 028reererer.jpg 032.jpg 035.jpg 039.jpg 057.jpg 058.jpg 062uyuyuyuyuyuy.jpg 063.jpg 63.png 65.png 072.jpg 082.jpg 083.jpg 085yuyuy.jpg 090.jpg 108bnbnbnnb.jpg 800px-Flash16.jpg 800px-Flash31.jpg 830px-Flash19.jpg double013.jpg opening005.jpg opening016.jpg opening101.jpg opening_regi001.jpg opening_regi020.jpg opening_regi021.jpg opening_regi030.jpg opening_regi036.jpg opening_regi053.jpg opening_regi067.jpg s5op031.jpg s5op052.jpg s5op104.jpg Category:Charmed The Flashes that have letters that spell Charmed Category:Seasons